


sharp mouth; clear knife

by rinnosgen



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Mild Blood, Mild Sexual Content, POV Second Person, POV Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Post-Season 1 Episode 8, Slight Graphic Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen
Summary: 她的嘴巴是誠實的，刀刃則背叛了一顆真心。
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	sharp mouth; clear knife

**Author's Note:**

> 想念第一季的villaneve就寫了，希望有帶出感覺。  
> Happy reading :)

Do you still think about me all the time?

＊

你從Eve忘記上鎖（噢，Eve）的後門進入她的新公寓。Eve的房子聞起來有裝潢的味道，你打開電源開關，瀏覽屋內格局。

不過便是一個英式風格的屋子，灰暗空曠的部分則令你回想起Eve曾經給你的眼神。

Eve的碗槽中有不少髒碗盤，桌上亦有未丟入垃圾桶的瓶瓶罐罐。你打開她的冰箱，裡頭除了桶裝冰淇淋，巧克力，酒精飲料之外幾乎什麼都沒有。

你再打開冰箱旁的紙箱，滿滿的韓式泡麵。

「Eve．．．」

你不敢置信的喃喃自語。被傷害的一方可是你，但Eve的日子似乎過得比你還不如意。

衣帽架上掛著的只有Eve那幾件顏色慘澹的外套，鬍子大概不住在這兒了。

你上樓進主臥室，地板，床鋪滿是雜亂的衣物。你掀開Eve沒有整理的棉被，床墊上出現一雙襪子和一件貼身衣物。你邊搖頭邊把被子蓋回去。

你打開衣櫃，右手撫過布料的同時，你吸入Eve的氣味。

這裡有的全是一些款式簡單，風格樸素的衣服。老樣子，你想，也許你該寄點衣服過來。

你拉開衣櫃抽屜，看見不少不成套的貼身衣物。你皺眉。

你關上抽屜朝門口走去。經過床時，你的腳踢中一個灰藍色的盒子。你認得這個盒子。

你蹲下來拖出盒子察看，清晰的LA VILLANELLE EAU DE PARFUM字樣印在盒蓋上具設計感的米黃色長框裡。你打開它，發現一瓶被使用過一半的香水。

你送給Eve的那一瓶香水，屬於你的香味。

你放下盒子，坐在房間地板，一手覆上側腹，那道忽然搏動起來的紅褐色線條。

＊

Eve的新家雖然不大，浴室設備卻相當不賴。

你在門邊脫去毛衣及長褲，注視鏡中的你。多虧了Eve Polastri，你消瘦了些許，皮膚也蒼白了一點。你的眼角有前幾天與目標打鬥時留下的紫色陰影。

你脫掉剩餘的衣服，踏入預熱好的泡泡浴洗澡水。你輕輕嘆了一口氣。

Eve仍未下班，你想著她眉頭深鎖，閱讀你養好傷後為她製造的新麻煩。

距離你們在巴黎的小插曲至今已經過了六個半月，你沒有主動聯絡Eve，僅是隔著電腦螢幕跟蹤Eve。你知道她沒有放棄追逐生死未卜的你。你的什麼？鬼影？過去？或許。

你很清楚Eve對你的迷戀，然而你不確定Eve究竟想對你做什麼。

_I just… want to know everything.  
_

Eve沒有撒謊，她的嘴巴是誠實的，刀刃則背叛了一顆真心。

假如她的想認識你是藉由此種方式，你猜你會選擇原諒Eve。大概。

但是，不，那麼做未免太愧對Eve的覺悟，何況她真的讓你好痛好痛。

你把替Eve準備好的小刀藏入不透明的水池，靜候Eve的歸來。

快點回來，Eve，你在心裡呼喚，我可是準備了一個驚喜要給妳。

＊

浴室門被打開的聲響干擾了你的假寐。你睜開眼，望見門前的Eve雙手持槍，槍口對準了你。

熟悉的處境，迥異的場景。

「妳也好呀，Eve。」

你坐起身，在浴缸內產生水流。

「別動。」

Eve的手顫抖著，你想要握住她的手，幫她穩住槍托。

「用這種方式歡迎老朋友？」

你發出愉快的聲音。

「妳這樣很不友善。」

「你不是朋友。」

Eve平鋪直敘的說，你的胸口微微刺痛了一下。你假裝受傷的翹起嘴。

「那我是什麼，Eve？妳願不願意好好告訴我？」

Eve的回答說不定會令你又心碎一次，即使如此，你依然想聽聽她談論你。你想要Eve的注意力全部集中在你這裡。

「我不清楚，還在釐清。」

意料之外的答案。你挑起眉瞧Eve，浴室的熱氣導致穿著黑色高領毛衣的她額頭滲出汗珠，她完美的黑色鬢髮美好的貼上她泛紅的臉頰。

「需要我的幫忙嗎？」

「不，謝謝。」

你對她露出善意的微笑，不過Eve沒有鬆懈下來，你依舊是她的槍靶。

「要是我說我可以成為任何妳想要的東西？任何妳渴望的東西？甚至成為更多？」

你轉身趴至浴缸邊緣向她提議。你是認真的，因為你很擅長角色扮演，何況你今天感覺分外慷慨。

Eve不解的盯著你，可你依舊是她的槍靶。

「妳認為呢，Eve？」

「我不知道你在說什麼。」

「少來了，Eve。」

你一手撐住下巴，瞇起眼朝槍口望。

「妳的工作做得很好，妳肯定知道不少東西。」

妳還找到我，再傷到我呢，Eve，你想。

「呃，我．．．」

Eve似乎因為你的話語感到難為情，她的眼神漂移。你好奇MI5是一個怎麼樣的工作環境，竟然吝於給予Eve工作方面的讚賞。

「這次輪到我問妳了。」

你用手撈起一些熱水灑往胸脯。

「What do you want? Honestly. Don’t be a dick.」

你模仿著巴黎那天的Eve舉起一根手指。Eve全身隨呼吸而顫動。你讓她困擾，這樣很好。

「我想要你離我遠遠的。」

「就這樣？」

「就這樣。」

「好吧。」

簡單的願望。你想你能幫Eve實現，縱使你承認這令你失望。

你作勢要起來，不過Eve的手槍還是對著你，你依舊是她的槍靶。

「可不可以把那個放下，拜託？它在附近我心裡覺得不安全。」

你指了指那把手槍。

「不可以。」

「但妳想要我離妳遠遠的。」

「對。」

「如果妳把我射死在浴缸裡，我要如何離妳遠遠的？」

「那就別動。」

她握住槍的指節因為施力而發白。

「別離開。」

一個心跳後，Eve說，比起請求更近似命令。

「Eve，妳為我把事情變得非常困難。」

Eve有時候能表現得十分不可理喻，你深知這點。

「你也為我把我的人生變得非常困難。」

她回嘴，一粒水珠自她眼角滑落。那是汗水嗎？

「可是現在妳要我 _別_ 離開。」

「對。」

「好吧。」

你浸回浴缸，扭開一旁的熱水開關讓水溫提升。

「現在怎麼辦，Eve？妳要把我永遠困在妳的浴缸裡嗎？」

「我說我還在思考。」

你們在溼熱的浴室相望，聆聽水流聲，不發一語。

你觀看圓珠狀的水滴自Eve額角滑落，她的臉龐在蒸騰的水霧裡散發著好看的光澤。

感覺池水溫度足夠，你滿意的低哼一聲，再關上水龍頭。

「想花多少時間思考就花多少時間思考吧，但我不會總是停留原地等妳。」

你說，儘管你辨別不出這是謊言抑是實話。

等待是愛，Anna曾這麼告訴你，因此你選擇等待Anna。

你最後沒有等到Anna。

「我知道。」

持槍的Eve緩緩走向你，你浸至水裡的手握住了小刀刀柄。

「可是我一直都在等你，Villanelle，難道那樣還不夠久嗎？」

Eve跪在浴缸旁同你平視，你嚥下一口氣。她的槍管從未停止指向你，你緊掐著水底鋒利的武器，看入一個黑洞似，沒有盡頭的圓。

「妳仍然會隨時隨地想著我嗎？」

「我無時無刻想著你。」

Eve低語，你使勁吞吐著。

你的傷痕開始脹痛，促使你下腹著火般的發熱。

「妳要殺了我嗎？」

你湊近，下顎抵上槍口，如同你們第一次見面時，你對自己做出的行為，一種試探。你察覺Eve眼中閃過一絲驚恐，那隨即轉換成另一種更黑暗，更深沉的光芒。

「不。」

你咯咯笑。Eve放下手槍的瞬間，你舉起手中小刀逼近，刀尖點在她頸部上下起伏的脈搏。

「你要殺了我嗎？」

Eve詢問，你從她臉上找不到恐懼的線索。你彈了一下舌頭。

「我答應過不會殺妳，記得嗎？」

你把刀子放在Eve的手槍旁邊。

「捅我呢？你不針對這件事做點什麼嗎？」

「嗯．．．我在生氣，可能吧。不過我沒辦法像普通人一樣感受事情。」

你停下來注視Eve緊閉的嘴唇。

「妳捅我是因為妳太在乎我，對吧？」

Eve沒有回應，但你想你是正確的。

「此外，殺了妳又有什麼樂趣呢？妳可是這世上唯一逮得著我的人。」

你將Eve一撮汗溼的髮塞至她耳後，Eve蹙眉，看起來並不相信你不會謀殺她的說詞。

但是管他的，就讓Eve的心永遠懸在殺害與否的不確定性裡，如此一來她才會持續關注你，持續在意你。

「我覺得妳想念我，Eve。」

「我想念你。」

「那就過來得到我。」

你輕聲說。Eve溼潤的雙手放上你頸子，你被她按進泡沫裡。你沒有掙扎，因為Eve說了不會殺你。

你抓住Eve手腕，用力拉她進入浴缸。你們激起劇烈的水花，Eve穿有衣服的身體壓上你一絲不掛的肉體。你在水中向她露齒笑。她親吻你，頸間的手指出力，你張嘴，任憑Eve以慍怒的深吻奪取你的氧氣。你被咬破了下唇，鮮血湧現，她的舌尖撫上你唇瓣的傷口。Eve的頭髮於水中飛舞，飄蕩，你伸出手指去纏繞那些捲曲。

在水中無人能聽得見你愉悅的笑聲。你感覺輕盈。

Eve扯著你猛然浮出水面，你們注視彼此紅潤潮溼的臉喘氣。

「看到我出現在浴缸的當下，妳的內心有什麼感受？」

「害怕，釋懷，憤怒，以及興奮。」

你笑著舔了舔嘴唇的傷痕，雙手抱胸。

「假如我真的離開妳，Eve，妳絕對會想念我想念得不得了。」

「閉嘴。」

Eve怒不可遏的挨近你，你遭她壓制在浴缸，背脊貼合堅硬的內壁。

「同樣的話奉還給你，你這個arsehole。」

她狠狠的咬了你側頸，你忍不住呻吟。

你抬高腰身，一手扶住浴缸外圍，一手抱住Eve溼漉漉的後腦。

「妳不知道我有多麼想念妳，Eve Polastri。」

你喘息著說。

這次她進入你時，你沒有品嘗到見血的疼痛。

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @lofihomo


End file.
